


Any Way You Want It

by Muffindragon227



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings, Reluctant Love, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffindragon227/pseuds/Muffindragon227
Summary: When they’d first started living together he’d told himself he wouldn’t give into temptation. That he’d be a gentleman and wouldn’t take advantage of her; and he had been, right up until she’d picked up his stripping habit.

 
Prompt: Could you write about Gruvia and their stripping habit? If you don't mind nsfw?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay well so much for 500 words. I got carried away with this. It’s a lot more NSFW than their new habit but yeah. Hope you like it anyways. This is set during the six months they lived together. Lets just pretend he didn’t kick her out of his bed as often as Juvia makes it seem.

When they’d first started living together he’d told himself he wouldn’t give into temptation. That he’d be a gentleman and wouldn’t take advantage of her; and he had been, right up until she’d picked up his stripping habit.

It had taken less than a week of sparring and training with her half naked for Gray to lose his self control. He was only human after all; and Juvia was gorgeous, loving, and all too eager. 

The instant the door closed Gray shoved her up against it, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. His body was flush against her own, and his leg slid between hers as he ground his hips into her, letting loose a growl. Juvia moaned in appreciation before kissing him back.

These heated moments had become yet another part of their daily routine. Both of them were desperate to release their pent up frustration after hours of training. They almost never seemed to make it to the bed anymore, but Gray could admit he preferred it that way.

Her slender fingers had tangled themselves in his hair, tugging forcefully as his lips left hers so he could ravage her neck instead. His hands had trailed down her figure and were now caressing the back of her thighs as she ground her core against his leg desperate to ease her growing need.

“Mmm… Gray-sama… tab… le.” Juvia pleaded between pants.

Gray growled in response and pulled back from her. His hands gripped her hips and twisted her around pulling her back flush to his chest. “Fuck the table. I want you right here, right now.”

He heard her gasp and ground his rigid hard on against her ass, letting her feel just how hard he was. Juvia leaned forward bracing herself against the door with her arms as Gray quickly unbuckled one side of her skirt, allowing the garment to fall to the floor beneath them. He pulled his hips back from her ass and slid a hand between her thighs from behind. His fingers rubbed hard against the soaked fabric of her panties before pulling them to the side and thrusting two fingers into her. His other hand undid his belt with practiced ease, before shoving his pants down to finally free his cock.

“I want you to play with your clit.” He commanded, and watched as one of her arms fell from the door and slip between her legs. He slipped his fingers from inside her, and gripped his cock, using her juices as lubricant. He moved forward and positioned himself behind her, he rubbed himself against her slit before easing the tip into her.

“Gray-sama! Please!”

“Please what?” He smirked as she whimpered and let out a desperate whine.

“Please fuck Juvia.”

Gray immediately gripped her hips, pulling her back as he thrust hard, burying himself deep inside her. She let out a sharp cry of pleasure and he groaned in response. He pulled out and thrust back in setting a hard and fast pace.

He learned fairly quickly that Juvia liked it rough, just as much as she liked to make love. And Gray… well Gray preferred to reserve the latter for dark of night, when he could convince himself she couldn’t see the way he looked at her. In the daylight he fucked her senseless, made her beg and scream, and left marks on her perfect skin. And yet she seemed to love him all the more for it.

He lifted one hand and threaded his fingers into her silky blue locks and pulled hard forcing her head back and too the side. He continued to thrust as he leaned forward, sinking his teeth into her smooth skin, causing her to cry out. He felt her inner walls spasm and he knew she was getting close.

“Mmm. That’s it, cum for me Juvia.” Gray stood back up and his hand slid from her hair, down the laces of her corset before resting on her hip again and he focused on maintaining an even pace. Juvia’s moans and screams were getting louder as she got closer and closer to her release. He forced himself to hold back on his own, focusing on anything but the mounting pleasure he was starting to feel. Then all at once he felt her pussy tighten around his length and her muscles tense beneath his hands.

Her back arched and a scream tore from her throat. “Ah! Graaayyy!”

He gripped her hips tighter and continued to pound into her as she rode her orgasm. His pace was frantic at this point, and he was desperate for his own release. He focused on the feel of her, tight around his cock. The sound of her panting, and her voice as she continued to moan and call out to him, seeking to spur him to his own release. He closed his eyes and pictured the way she’d look at him in the moonlight as he made love to her.

“Ngh! Juvia!” White hot pleasure shot down his spine and spread throughout his body as he hit his release. His hand hit the door, holding him up as he bent forward to press himself against her. His other arm circled around her waist clutching her to him, knowing her own legs would be tired and weak at this point. As he came down from his high he peppered kisses along her shoulder.

He wasn’t supposed to have let things go this far, but he couldn’t keep denying how badly he wanted her; not when she so clearly wanted him too. Just like he was sure he wouldn’t be able to go on denying that he loved her for much longer; not when she reminded him just how good it felt to be loved.


End file.
